IRIS: A RWBY OC Fanfic
by GoldwynRessem
Summary: This team may not be the heros you're looking for and might meet your ideal hero. However, you can always count on this band of misfits. The boring bland boy, the secretive trouble maker, over joyed puppy and the prodigy child. Read the story behind the main story of RWBY and join IRIS. They will meet Grimm and teams. It'll head into the lore and possible theories in the FNDM


Introduction 1- Imperial's Hero

It was a rainy, gray day and a boy was watching the television. He switched the channels faster the seconds passed. He just stared blankly at the TV, until he heard a voice call out behind him. "Imp, pick a channel and watch it.".

"Ok, mom." The boy with the brown hair replied to his mother. She was cooking dinner before his father came home from his latest mission. It has been almost 2 months since he last saw his father.

The child switched the TV to the news station as he was surfing the channels. "Today many lives were saved thanks to the hunter Sylvester Nyx who fought off Grimm attacking the small hamlet outside the city of Vale-" the news was quickly turned to another channel. One more child friendly and less of an 'adult' show.

"Imp, could you turn it back to the news?" Imp's mother asked. "I want to hear more about Vester." she stated as her son turned it back the news where Lisa Lavender the news anchor was speaking more about the famous Sylvester Nyx.

"We asked Mr. Nyx how he ended up going to this small village." The photo in the top left was enlarged and took up the whole screen as Sylvester Nyx was talking. Imp's mother came from behind the counter and otut in front with her son. She seemed to be more invested in the case than the dinner she was preparing. The two just stared at the TV like cavemen did at the sight of the first fire.

"Well, I was just passing through the town here; when I was on my way to beacon." Just after the man finished rhis answer the reporter asked another.

"What business do you have in Beacon, Mr. Nyx?"

"Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, has graciously asked for me to teach the youngest generation of hunters and huntresses. So that's why I was coming into vale. That, and to see my big sister and nephew." The muscular man smiled at the camera and gave a thumbs up as if to say hello to his fan girls or just his family in Vale: hoping that they were watching. "In fact my little nephew hopes to be a great hunter just like his dad and I." The man just smiled at the reporter obviously giving her a bit of his charm. He was just all around a charismatic guy and just seemed to have a mutual love with the camera. Just then Imp's mother turned off the television and looked back at her son.

"I swear that boy will never learn to shut his mouth. He has some kind of talent on finding those that are in trouble or starting the trouble for them." His mother let out an annoyed sigh and walked back to her son and sat on the couch beside him."though, he was always like that. Even as a five year old wearing diapers...to me he'll always be that big diaper baby. Can you believe that Grimm slaying man use to sleep with a nightlight. " she laughed slightly remembering the times she spent with him as a child. "Actually, he was a lot like you Imp."

The child looked at his mother and shook his head. "No I'm not like uncle Vester. I'm like me. You say I'm your little devil mama. Your little Imp." He looked at her with a sad, pouting face, almost in disappointment.

The women smiled at the pouting boy and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "You're right Imp. Just never change." She opened her mouth as if to say more but an aroma started to fill the house. She jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen as her noodles were over boiling and water was foaming from the pot. She reached over for a oven mit and put it on before stopping the noodles. "Dammit!" she whispered to herself in annoyance. She quickly turned it off and moved the pot to the back burner. "Hey, Imp. Would you make a welcome back card for dad?"

The little boy nodded and ran off to his room. He began to draw a little portrait of him, his dad and mom. It wasn't art you'd put in a museum but it was the best drawing he's ever made at the age of 6. Words of 'WELCOME BACK DAD!" were written on the card...or what looked like it. It really just looked like a chicken got into the ink jar and ran all over the page, but the boy was proud nonetheless.

About a half an hour went by, as Imp looked over his work. Soon after he put it into a envelope marked with a star ship and an attempted sketch at his dad fighting off Grimm; a door bell rang throughout the house. The little boy jumped up from his seat and ran to the bedroom door. The second he opened it he ran into his mother who too was walking to the door. He however, beat his mom to the door and opened it. He was expecting his father, but that wasn't the man standing before him. It was a muscular man who had a chiseled jaw line as if it was cut from stone and his chocolate hair just flipped the right way. "Sylvester? What're you doing here?" Imp's mother asked from behind.

"Is it illegal to visit my big sister and favourite nephew." He patted Imps head. "Where's Alex? He's not home yet?"

"No, he hasn't come home just yet. Though today is the day he's supposed to." she leaned against the wall.

"I see...and what about you little scamp?" he put his hands on his knees and looked at Imp dead in the eyes.

"I'm okay Uncle Vester. I learned how to do your signature move." He put his hands up and attempted to kick the man before him. However, the child missed his uncle, and fell.

The man just laughed. "Not quite but you almost got it." the man stood up and picked Imp up with easeGh.

"Hey, Imp could you go to your room and make another letter for Uncle Vester. I'd like to speak with him for a moment." she looked at Sylvester with a satisfied look on her face.

"Okay, Mama." Imp ran off to his room and began to draw another picture for his uncle. However, this picture was a photo highlighting his uncle's greatest accomplishments like: him slaying the Hydra, the Chimera and surviving an attack on the hellhound grimm. When he was done he ran to his door but then began to hear the conversation his mother and uncle Vester were having.

"The hell were you thinking taking on a horde of Grimm by yourself." she whispered aggressively

"The town was in trouble and they needed my help. I'm sorry but my heroic side just wanted to aid them." he too whispered aggressively

"Your heroic side seems a lot like your idiotic side."

"So what if you care? You're not fighting grimm anymore."

"I still have the right to worry about you. You're my little brother. Soon you're just gonna bite off more than you can chew."

"You might be older than me by 2 years, but, I'm still a strong fighter and can take on as many grimm as I need to."

"See, you're getting cocky! When will you learn that grimm aren't toys you can play with. Or do you forget what happened to Cye?" Silence was the reply for 30 seconds but it felt like hours were passing. Just then Sylvester was about to say something but Imp popped out of his room breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Hey, uncle Vester! I made you this drawing, ain't it cool?" he asked as the man turned his head to the child looking quite shocked at first then melted into a smile.

"It looks great scamp. I like how you drew my...face?" he pointed at a place in the drawing.

He giggled at what his uncle pointed out "That's not your face. That's your butt."

"Well, I've alway been told I had a handsome butt." he joked as he gave a goofy grin. "I'll treasure this for a long time Imperial." He then was walking towards the door.

"You're not staying over and waiting for dad with us?" Imp asked his uncle tugging at his pant leg.

"I'm sorry but I got to check in with Headmaster Ozpin. I hear you want to be in Signal. Soon enough you'll be a huntsman in Beacon, I just know it." The man then left without another word.

Imperial waited, and waited, and waited for his father. Though, the man never did walk through the doors again. He never gave a reason to why he never came back... he just didn't come home.

11 years later and Imperial was just going into beacon now after graduating at Signal top of his class. Though through it all he was always compared to his uncle and told that he only learned it from him. Hell, most people think he was just pulled through Signal and top of his class at every test because of his uncle's name. Now was the time though for him to show everyone that it was him that did that. He trained and as a result became stronger for it. He had no problem leaving Signal. It was leaving his mother that hurt him most.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried, i mean Signal doesn't send you off to fight Grimm and face the hardships of failure."

"Mom, you're thinking too much. I bet you've been counting down the days until I leave."

His mother looked at her son. Tears swelling up in her eyes. "I'm just proud and worried. I sure hope you have a better head on your shoulders then your uncle."

"I do, you know why?" he looked at his mom and he continued to pack a little bag. "Because, i've been raised by you. A woman who speaks her mind and taught me to fight with my head not my brawn." He wiped her cheek that had one tea stream down her face. "I'm not far away mom. Plus you can call me on my scroll, just please not every night."

His mother gave him a weak smirk and looked at her son. She couldn't help but be proud of the man he was becoming. "Alright, and don't go overboard alright. Study well but don't exhaust yourself, Oh and whatever happens never leave a teammate alone, and finally TRY and make friends." She then grinned her signature smile and saw her son off through the front doors.

He walked onto an airship which would take him to Vale. He looked around at all the other students. Some were nervous, some were breathing on the glass and others were just gazing around the cab. He was walking by when he saw the news pop up on the window. Apparently there was a robbery last night and the thief got away: Roman Torchwick. Many others were crowded around it and Imp decided to step into the group and stood beside a girl with blueish black hair. Imp looked at it more almost expecting his uncle to show up on the projection.

"Wow, some people can't help themselves. Why do you think he wanted the dust?" the girl asked him so abruptly

"I don't know. Probably just to power some weapon. I mean, that's what it's used for." Imp looked over at her and noticed her features a bit more. The girl had an odd set of eyes; he's never seen any like them before. One was blue, the other was black not to mention her animalistic features which included tail and tooth.

The girl laughed slightly and gave a similar comforting smile. "Heheh, I guess if you ask a stupid question you get an obvious answer." She seemed to be outgoing and easy going. "Name's Indigo."

Written by: BasicRez

Edited By: lilwarriorpriest


End file.
